Anakin not a Jedi
by ijedi
Summary: After "Brain Invaders" event, Ahsoka is depressed. Anakin talks to her about it. A secret revealed and Jedi take action.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is inspired by The Clone Wars Episode "Brain Invaders".

Chapter 1 Aftermath

Anakin Skywalker was sitting in his room with Ahsoka, chilling after the recent events. Geonosis campaign was a successful one and the Jedi managed to capture Poogle. Now, that they had already put Wat Tambor behind the bars the Jedi thought that Separatist will start to surrender since two of their leaders were captured.

The two were sitting and thinking about their recent experience. Ahsoka still was little bit depressed about what happened to her last week. Anakin saw sadness on her face and it was not difficult to figure out why the young one was unhappy.

"Ahsoka, if it will make you feel better, when I went to get information on how to save you two from those kriffin worms, I interrogated the Geonosian."

"Yea yea, some mind tricks"

"No Snips, the protocol droid translated that mind tricks do not work on Geonosians. Then, I smiled and said to him that I did not need mind tricks to let him talk. I slapped him in the face and hit him, that sleemo hit the wall. He still did not want to talk and I lifted him in the air and started choking him. After a minute or so h talked."

"Master, what you did was not something a Jedi would do"

"I do not care. You were in a life threatening situation and I needed to make him talk."

"You did that to save me? Oh, Master, thank you"

"Snips, I disagree sometimes with what the Jedi are saying. On occasions you need to do what really is necessary in order to complete your mission, especially when lives of those who you care for are in danger"

Ahsoka glanced at her Master. She know saw that he really cared about her if he even went beyond of what the Jedi could do to save her life. Ahsoka's mood has risen.

"So, Snips, let's go to have a burger."

Ahsoka agreed and the two exited their quarters. They went to Dexter's and ordered a couple of nice burgers and two cups of blue milk. The food soon arrived and the two Jedi got pretty excited. Dex came and asked how the Jedi faired.

"So how are you two doing? I heard that you disarmed some creepy parasites after leaving Geonosis"

"Well it was mainly my Padawan Ahsoka Tano who did that. I just helped her with information on how to defeat all those bugs"

"Do you know if those bugs survived? They could be cooked and then used as a nice appetizer"

Ahsoka looked at Dex with horror and almost threw up. Anakin tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"Sorry Dex but my Padawan is quite emotional about that mission. But regarding your question, you could contact Master Fisto. As far as I remember, he was in charge of that operation."

"Thanks Anakin. By the way, do you know how Obi Wan is doing? Lately he did not appear here as usual"

"I think that's because he is busy reading his data pads. Don't worry though Dex, even Obi Wan will come to eat when his stomach will be hungry".

The two Jedi finished their meal and went back to their quarters. Their trip did not take very long and soon they entered the temple. As they were walking towards one of the turbo lifts, Obi Wan Kenobi appeared and walked towards the two. When he came he asked Anakin. "Anakin, where have you been? I was looking for you"

"We were eating at Dex's. Is there a problem? I mean I am a Jedi Knight and I think I can manage my time myself."

"Well there is a problem actually. The Council has requested that you need to attend"

Anakin looked at his former Master very surprised. The elder Jedi could see that his former student was very stressed.

"Don't worry Anakin, they wish to see you not because of Padme."

Anakin's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Council Meeting

"Padme? What about her?" Anakin asked with confusion.

"Anakin, I know that you are married to the Senator. You know, you are very bad at hiding secrets."

"How long did you know?"

"Well, I knew that you were at least in a relationship or something with her. And don't forget, my former Padawan, there is still a bond between the two of us and I learned the rest from the Force"

"E, Master?"

"Not now Ahsoka. So who knows about me and Padme?"

"Well, besides me Master Yoda knows. He is so strong in the Force that I don't think anything can be hidden from him. He talked to me a couple times about Padme but he did not bring the subject because it seems that Padme is your biggest motivation to do things."

"So why the Council wants to see me?"

"That I cannot tell. But you two need to come with me now."

The three Jedi went with Obi Wan to another turbo lift and soon approached the Council Chambers. Eleven Masters were already there with the exception of Obi Wan. The three Jedi entered the room and Obi Wan went to sit. The Jedi looked at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"We have learned recently about what happened on Resolute after Geonosis Campaign was over" Master Mundi told this calmly but Anakin could sense that he and other Jedi were ether disappointed or annoyed by what they wanted to say.

"Used the Dark Side you did. Serious this is. Brought yourself closer to the Dark Side you did." It seemed that the only really calm Jedi in the room was Master Yoda although still Anakin felt a lot of disappointment in Grandmaster's eye's.

"You have committed an action which is not allowed for Jedi. You used a Dark Side Technique of Force Choke to get the information from that Geonosian." As for Master Windu, Anakin noticed that the Master was not even annoyed but angry.

"Committed a dark deed you did once. Murdered an entire village of Sand People out of rage you did for killing your mother. But closed eyes I did for that, a chance I gave you. However, now you used the anger again."

"You will be severely punished Skywalker. You will remain a Jedi but you will never be able to become a Jedi Master. Your Padawan will be taken away from you and trained by another Master. And you will be put on probation for a six month term. After that in all your missions you will be accompanied by a member of the Council and you will be controlled by him or her. When on Coruscant you will be staying in the Temple for all the time and be staying in your room. The food and other necessities will be brought to you."

"How could you do this to me? I did what I had to do to save the lives of Padawans and the crew. You cannot tell me that what I did is wrong"

"Quiet Skywalker. If needed the padawans and the clones could have been sacrificed so that they would not affect others. Sometimes you need to sacrifice one life to save a thousand. We thought that you learned that by now."

"I completely disagree with you Master Windu. If there was even a slightest possibility of saving the padawans, I had to use that chance. And if I had to use the Force Choke, I would to protect their lives."

"Letting go you must learn. Form attachments a Jedi should not." Anakin still could not believe how calm Master Yoda was.

"I am sick of your ridiculous rules. I saved their lives and that's all what matters. And don't give me any kriffin sith spit about sacrifices. I cannot stand you all anymore. It seems that I have only one option left."

Before anyone could do anything, Anakin produced a massive Force wave and shattered the glass of the Council Chamber. Then he looked at Ahsoka and asked her.

"Are you coming with me Snips?"

"I will go anywhere with you Skyguy! Even if I need to follow you into a sarlac's pit"

Anakin took Ahsoka's hand and looked at the Jedi Masters.

"I made my decision. I quit the Jedi Order. And don't wait for me, I will not return."

Anakin sensed a speeded passing by and then the two Jedi jumped on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New Life

The speeder flew towards Padme's apartment. During the trip the two Jedi kept silent although it was evident that Ahsoka had many questions for her Master and they would have a talk sooner or later. The speeder soon approached the destination and the two went towards Padme's apartment.

"Stay here, I would like to talk to Padme first" Saying this, Anakin knocked on the door.

Padme soon arrived and opened the door, looking very confused at her secret husband.

"Hello Anakin, is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes. I am not in the Jedi Order anymore. So I would like to stay in here now."

"Of course Ani, this is your house as well."

"Thanks Padme. I just want to mention one thing, my Padawan left with me, so is it alright for her to live here as well? I cannot even imagine for my Padawan to live on a street"

"Ani, you are so silly. You don't even have to ask."

Ahsoka soon arrived in the apartment and saw the Senator. She saw before twice. The first time was when they rescued the Senator from Malevolence and the second when Anakin, Obi Wan and Ahsoka went to Naboo. However, now, she realized that she will get to know Padme better.

Padme went to give some hot tea for her guests while the Jedi sat on the sofa. Ahsoka enjoyed every second of seating on such a luxurious furniture since their former quarters had only beds and they were very much army like. But now she was enjoying sitting on the expensive rancorn leather. It felt very good for the young girl.

Ahsoka looked at her Master and decided to talk to him, since she was little cripped by the awkward silence in the apartment.

"So Master, how long were you two married?"

"I married my beautiful wife right after the battle of Geonosis. We two were captured and we thought that we had only moments to live, so we told what we felt. Soon, after the battle, I escorted her to Naboo and we wed."

"That's very interesting. You two look very happy with eachother."

"Thank you Ahsoka"

"Master, "

"I am not your Master anymore. At least by Council's standards."

"That means that we are not Jedi anymore?"

"Well, yes, although we could still be Jedi. And the good thing is that we don't need to follow what the Council says. We would be a group of Jedi who fights for the Republic but not like before"

"Alright, that's sounds fun. Sky Guy; remember when we got to Tatooine with Stinky? Could you tell me what happened there?"

"A lot of bad thing occurred on Tatooine. I was not a Jedi for all my life; I lived on Tatooine until I was nine as a slave with my mother. Then, Qui Gon came and helped me to get my freedom back. I left with the Jedi to Coruscant to begin my Jedi education, although I left my mom. Then, I came to the planet again, ten years later with Padme. I had the visions of my mom dying and I could not let that happen. I found out that she was stolen by Tusken Raiders. I came in their camp and found my mom. She died in my hands"

"Oh, sorry, that is so sad, I did not mean to"

"No, Ahsoka, don't worry, I know you did not mean to do anything bad. But then I got fueled with anger. I activated my lightsaber and slaughtered them all; and not just men, I killed their women and children too. They were like animals, so I killed them like animals"

"Did you tell Jedi about that?"

"No! They would lecture me about using the Dark Side and everything. But Jedi do not understand. They are like robots, not even really caring for each other."

"Well, I could agree with you on that to some degree"

"And later, when we buried my mother near the farm, I promised to her that I will never let anyone close to me die. I promised to learn how to make sure my loved ones will not be killed. And besides my mom and Padme, one of those people is you. I would do anything to keep you two safe"

Anakin and Ahsoka took their cups and drank their tea. Their life would be an interesting now.

"Ahsoka, I contacted the Chancellor today and he let me to get information from Poogle the Lesser and Wat Tambor. You are going with me."

* * *

**Announcement: I will soon start writing my version of Episode VII.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The interrogation

Next morning the two Jedi woke up. Ahsoka thought that she had a bad dream where her Master was severely punished by the Council and where he left the Order. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in Padme's apartment. The first thought in her head was that she did not dream about all of that.

"O, good, you are awake Snips. We will soon go to the detention block to get some information from Poogle and Wat but now we are having breakfast."

Anakin went to the refrigerator and opened it. He took a packet of blue milk and put it on the table. After that he prepared a couple of sandwiches and put them on the table as well. The Jedi ate their morning meal and got ready for the day.

Anakin and Ahsoka exited the apartment and caught a taxi. It flew them towards an enormous building, which was similar in size to the Senate or Jedi Temple. The hangar doors opened and the taxi cub flew in. The two jumped from it and walked towards the door.

"Hello, I have a permission to interrogate the prisoners."

"One moment sir"

A clone checked his data pad and found that Anakin Skywalker had permission from Chancellor. He then opened the door.

"Detention level B45, cell 6598."

"Thank you Commander"

Anakin and Ahsoka stepped in a turbo lift and it brought them down to their destination level. It was pretty cold and dark in there.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, everything will be fine"

"I am not but this place gives me the creeps"

The two Jedi went in a little bus and it transported them towards their location. On their way, the two Jedi saw many prisoners looking from their cells. Finally, after twenty minutes of traveling in the bus, they exited it and saw the cell with the number they needed. Anakin opened the door and the two stepped in. Anakin placed his hands behind his back, looked forward and stepped closer to the two prisoners.

"We will not talk. And there is nothing you can do, Jedi" Wat Tambor seemed unafraid of Anakin

"Rugg wooi .Waaa pu au"

"You cannot do anything to us. Jedi do not hurt their prisoners" The translator droid replied.

"Yu wui ga. Guo wy arr"

"I think I remember you Jedi. Did your precious apprentice die?" Another line was translated.

"Master?"

The next thing Ahsoka saw as how Poggle the Lesser was lifted in the air and flew towards the wall.

"You cannot do anything Jedi. Even if you kill us, your friend will die." Wat Tambor seemed a bit happy.

Anakin looked the news and saw that the Senate was attacked again and one Senator was captured. Padme Amidala.

"Where is she?"

"You will not accomplish anything, Jedi. We are prisoners of war and you cannot kill us. Imagine how your council will react"

Poogle laughed, or at least Anakin thought he did. Then, Ahsoka sensed how Anakin got angrier. Now both prisoners were lifted and Anakin was throwing them both everywhere in the room.

"Wai podo yui"

"Your senator friend will die and you cannot do anything"

Anakin got very angry, looked at Poggle and started choking him. Wat Tambor drooped on the ground.

"You don't remember that, do you? Then, let's refresh your memory. The first of you two who will tell me where the senator is will live, the other will die."

The two prisoners did not get very intimidated.

"Well, in that case, I will make an example on one of you." Anakin looked at Ahsoka "Do as I just did and Choke him to death, Snips"

"Master?"

"He deserves that"

Ahsoka hesitated but then did what Anakin wanted her to do. She started choking the Geonosian and soon his lifeless body dropped. After that, Anakin looked at Tambor.

"Now, lets talk with you."

By now the other prisoner was very scared. He told everything he knew to Anakin.

"You know Skywalker, you will still not safe her and I will be saved by Dooku."

"Wrong move, moron."

Anakin lifted Wat Tambor off the ground but instead of the Force Choke, he just plainly crushed his body using a very powerful but dangerous method of Force Crunch.

"Common Ahsoka, now we need to save Padme."

The two exited the cell and went to the bus, which waited for them. They were now heading to Cato Neimodia. Meanwhile, in the Senate, on old man was drinking tea and felt intense use of the Dark Side.

"Good, very good. Everything proceeding as I have foreseen."

* * *

Episode 7 story preview

"Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano. I am the last Jedi Master."

"My name is Luke Skywalker"

"Are you related to Anakin Skywalker by any chance?"

"I am his son"

"I knew Anakin. He was the best Jedi ever. He was my Master"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Droid General

Anakin and Ahsoka took two Jedi star fighters and flew to Cato Neimodia. Anakin could not wait to rescue Padme and the two ships flew. While in flight, Ahsoka could sense many emotions going on inside her master's head.

Soon they approached the planet and made a couple spins. Anakin used the Force to check where Padme was but he could not feel her presence. "Probably, she is hidden well" he though. The two Jedi noticed a large hangar and flew there. After they landed, they quickly jumped from their ships, which exploded instantly. Anakin looked and saw many droidekas, who just destroyed their transportation.

The Jedi looked around. The hangar was a big one, exceeding the size of Naboo one. Anakin saw a ventilation shaft where they could hide from droids and pointed it to his apprentice.

"Understood Master" Ahsoka saw the shaft too and as they were about to be gunned down by droidekas, the two Jedi jumped up and hid inside.

"Common Ahsoka, let's move."

The pair was moving very slowly inside looking out from the shaft on what was happening downstairs. Anakin led their way and after many left and right turns they came to a stop.

"Let's try this place"

They took their lightsabers and together cut a circular hole in the metal. After that, Anakin jumped inside the room with Ahsoka following him. That room turned to be the meeting room of the Separatist Council and now the two Jedi were standing in the middle of the circle with many heads looking at them.

Anakin spotted one familiar Neimodian, who was dressed in red and was very annoying. "Where is Senator Amidala, Gunray?", Anakin asked.

"I don't know where the Senator is, Jedi, but if I see her, she is as good as dead."

That was probably not the right things to say in Anakin's face and Ahsoka sensed that her Master was by now very angry. Anakin jumped towards Gunray and in an instant cut his head out. Gunray's head had separated from the body and dropped on the floor, then rolled and came to a complete stop in a corner.

"I repeat, where is the Senator?"

It was clear that nobody wanted to speak out. Some of them were afraid while others just did not want to speak with Anakin. Anakin then came to another member of the Council and threatened to kill him. They Council now was so threatened that they agreed to talk.

However, as they were to tell something, Anakin and Ahsoka saw two lightsabers cutting the door and then a man entered the room, the one they wished they would not see. It was General Grievous.

"Hello, hello. I see the Jedi finally decided to come here? I thought they were too cowardly for attack on this planet"

"Oh, but you are wrong, Grievous. I came here on my own authority."

General Grievous looked at the two Jedi and then noticed who the younger one was. He remembered that young apprentice, who actually managed to escape from him. It hurt his pride since such a young Jedi escaped when he killed many older Jedi.

"Ah, General Skywalker. I wondered when I would finally meet you. And I am happy that know I could wipe out that smile from your face, youngling. Nobody escapes Grievous!"

"I came here not to fight you, Separatist scrap metal pile but I can lend my hand to Republic one more time and you would not bother it anymore."

"You will never succeed, Skywalker as no other Jedi would. I was taught by Dooku himself and I can take any Jedi."

"We will see about that"

While Anakin and Grievous were arguing, the portion of the Separatist Council who was alive quietly and quickly run away from the room. Nobody wanted to share the room with Anakin and Grevous while they were fighting.

Grievous took his four lightsabers and attacked the two Jedi. Anakin Force pushed him and prepared to make a counter attack. The cyborg stood up and blocked the attack. Then, with his mechanical leg, he kicked Anakin and the Jedi flew towards the wall. Grievous proceeded towards Anakin and was ready to strike him when Ahsoka jumped and started fighting with him.

It was a tough fight for Ahsoka to fight Grievous. He was big and strong and now he had four lightsaber, not two like on the previous time. They fought for a minute or two while the blows were exchanged. However, Ahsoka knew that she could not keep up with Grievous alone.

They thought and suddenly Ahsoka felt pain. She at first did not understand what that was but then she looked down and what she saw had horrified her. A blue lightsaber's blade run through her stomach. She was stabbed. Ahsoka started losing conscious as she saw Grievous laughing.

Anakin stood up and looked on what has happened. Now, Ahsoka was gone, he thought and Anakin felt bad. His agony and pain, like a knife were stabbing his soul. Anakin felt a huge pain that moment, partly because there was a bond between a Master and an Apprentice.

"Now, you will die, Skywalker. After I kill you, the Republic will surrender."

Anakin looked at Grievous. But now, instead of agony and pain, a new feeling resurfaced. Anakin felt it back on Tatooine, when the Tuscan Raiders captured his mother. Anakin was full of hate. He jumped towards the droid General and before Grievous could do anything Anakin sliced him in many pieces. They fell on the floor and Anakin was pleased to some extent. But then, Anakin looked around and found that Ahsoka's body was gone. A note was left. Anakin picked it up and read it.

"If you want to save your Padawan and wife, come to Serenno to this address"


End file.
